


The Very First Wives Club

by HYPERFocused



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All About Eve (and Lilith)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very First Wives Club

**Author's Note:**

> Written around the time "The First Wives Club" came out. Posted on LJ for 14 Valentines 2007

The Very First Wives Club  
  
All about Eve:  
  
I am Lilith  
you may not know me  
but you know my work

I've been typecast as crone  
as witch  
as bitch  
as cold hearted demoness

the kind of roles  
women of a certain age  
are stuck with  
if they are even allowed to act

Once I was the leading lady  
Adam and I ruled the grand stage  
as equal partners  
credited all the players  
from the lowest backstage mouse  
to the lion king

I think when Adam gave  
name recognition  
to all the beasts in the field  
he forgot the beast in himself

I could have taught him so much  
if he had listened

It isn't the size of the part  
or whether your name is on top  
but what you bring to the role

Adam wouldn't buy that  
Even after the thousandth performance  
when we were covered in flop sweat  
he had to call himself leader  
God forbid we should improvise  
and try out each other's role for a change

and God did forbid it  
Adam called in a favor  
and the Great Director fired me  
some excuse  
I was too old for the role now  
that I didn't know my place.

But I do know my place  
My place is wherever I want to be  
It is at your daughter's table  
it is in your newborn's crib  
It is here

Brought in a fresh faced ingenue  
I'd seen her before  
stupid little upstart Eve  
pretended to admire me

She ought to see my wrath now  
thinks she's sitting pretty  
it's going to be a very bumpy ride

Though sometimes I yearn for Eve's  
youth and security  
It wasn't that much of a sacrifice

* * *

Playing The Garden:

Bumpy ride she says  
She has it wrong, you know  
I've tasted the apple  
and she's the worm

Funny that once I thought she was the queen  
I learned all I could from her  
when I was first starting out

I waited in the wings  
and watched

I really don't consider Adam  
better than me.  
I am just playing a role.  
a good one.

I am the one you will always see  
as young and beautiful  
seductive

Being created from man  
for man  
means he is diminished because of me.  
Now that is real power.

I gave up a little bit of freedom  
to have this role forever  
I never need relinquish the part  
my residuals go on and on

My name is always linked with his  
for that I can give up equal billing  
though sometimes I yearn  
for Lilith's strength  
and her wisdom  
it isn't that much of a sacrifice.


End file.
